


Come Over Here and Make Me

by knobblyfruit



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Steve can't sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-27
Updated: 2017-02-27
Packaged: 2018-09-27 07:44:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9983354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knobblyfruit/pseuds/knobblyfruit
Summary: In which Tony just wants to sleep (for once) and Steve is being difficult (but not in the sexy way).





	

**Author's Note:**

> Written as a Tumblr prompt. My first time writing Steve/Tony, huzzah.

Tony Stark is no stranger to insomnia. It’s been his best friend and worst enemy in equal amounts and he knows exactly what it looks like.

Unfortunately, it doesn’t usually look quite as good as the big blonde mess currently sprawled on the sofa.

Steve is staring at the giant plasma television like he literally doesn’t have the energy to move his eyes anywhere else. He’s sunk so low in his seat that it almost looks like he’s hoping the cushions will swallow him whole. Even his hair looks tired, limp and hanging over his eyes.

“Steve, sweetheart, darling, love of my life…” Usually the pet names get Steve but this time he doesn’t even acknowledge Tony’s existence, which, what the fuck? “Have you slept at all in, say, the last week or so? Blink slowly at the TV if the answer is no.”

The corner of Steve’s mouth twitches in a frown at that. He finally, slowly, turns his head to look at him. “Of course I’ve slept in the last week.” Yeah, maybe three days ago. “Don’t be ridiculous.”

Tony scoffs. “I’m gone for nine days and it’s like you’ve never met me.” He takes off his suit jacket and drapes it over the back of the sofa. “Come on, lumpy. It was a long flight and I’m tired. Let’s go to bed.”

Steve just grunts and turns back to the television. 

Tony blinks in astonishment. “I’m sorry, did you just grunt at me? In a non-sexy manner?” He pauses. “Did I do something?” he asks, his voice softer and more unsure.

Steve whips back to face Tony so quick it’s possible he breaks the sound barrier. “No! Honest, Tony, you didn’t do anything. I’m sorry. I missed you so much. I just…” He rubs his eyes and runs his hands down his face. “I don’t want to move. Sam can be Cap for awhile. I’m not leaving this spot for at least a month.”

Tony knows there’s a story there he hasn’t heard yet, and likely won’t hear tonight. It’s fine; Tony can be a patient man when he wants to be. He also knows if it were anything really serious, someone would have given him a heads up. “Okay, great, but…” He gestures vaguely to their bedroom down the hall. “The bed is in there.”

Steve just shrugs and turns back to whatever nonsense reality show he was watching before. “Steve, seriously, it only bruises my ego a little bit to say I can’t carry you without the suit and I would really like to sleep tonight. I think I have another meeting in the morning because I pissed Pepper off last week and this is her revenge. Don’t you want to sleep? With me? Your dashing and charming as hell boyfriend?”

“Come over here and make me,” Steve mumbles, his eyes never straying from the screen.

“Excuse – did you just – make you??” Tony sputters indignantly. “Oh, I’ll make you alright.” He starts undoing the buttons on his dress shirt, muttering all the while about stubborn super soldiers and now who’s being ridiculous, Steve? He pulls his belt off, toes off his shoes, and drops his pants right there in the living room. Tony is completely unsurprised when Steve doesn’t react.

Clad in nothing but his boxers, Tony moves to the sofa, sits right next to Steve, then proceeds to manhandle him into laying down, his head in Tony’s lap. Tony runs his fingers through Steve’s hair, and Steve closes his eyes.

There’s a few moments of silence, and then: “Just so you know, I’m really intimidated right now.”

Tony sighs heavily. “Just shut up and go to sleep.”

Steve smiles, and Tony knows it’s all worth it just for that. “I really did miss you, you know.”

Tony leans over awkwardly to press a kiss to Steve’s forehead. “I know. Me, too.”

Ten minutes later, JARVIS turns off the television to the sounds of soft snoring. Nine and half hours later, Tony sleeps right through that meeting. Steve isn’t sorry.


End file.
